Kuwabara's Love
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Kuwabara is in love with Yukina and gets to have a date with her. Things are not what they seem. R&R!
1. Rejected Love

Intro: I hate Kuwabara. Perhaps this explains this. Hey, shrugs At least I'm honest.  
Disclaimer: -insert own-  
  
"Oh, Yukina. My darling love." Kuwabara said, desperately trying to make his words poetic as he sat alone, by himself, outside near the woods. He was clutching a small book in his hand. "You are like a summer flower on a darling morn..." He paused. "Wait." He opened the book and checked his writing known as "chicken sketch". "Dammit!" He exclaimed. "Why can't I get this right?" He tried again. "Oh, Yukina. My darling-- HEY!" The book he was holding was suddenly ripped from his hands. He looked up. "URAMESHI!" His face was flushed with embarassement as he lunged for the book. Yusuke easily evaded his attempt and Kuwabara fell flat on his face. Yusuke examined the cover.  
"What's this?" He turned the book sideways and flipped through. "Not even a single center-fold?"  
Kuwabara sat back up and grabbed the book forcefully from Yusuke. "It's poetry, okay?!" His face was flushed deeper than blood with embarassment. Yusuke smirked.  
"Aww..." He said mockingly. "Does wittle Kuwabara-kins have a wittle wove he wants to read poetwy to?"  
"SHUT UP!" Kuwabara yelled, getting up. His face was even a deeper shade of red; now more like crimson. He stockingly and haughtily walked off. Yusuke watched him go. He thought to himself what he had ever seen in Kuwabara. Why did he even have a crush on him? Still, as he turned away and walked in the opposite direction, he could not deny that he felt his heart sink that he was not the one Kuwabara wanted to read poetry to.  
Across the way....  
"Stupid bastard Urameshi." Kuwabara said, grumbling as he stalked off. He was too busy fuming and feeling sorry for himself that he did not notice that his friends had come up to him and tried to get his attention. When they succeeded in getting his attention, all they got in return was a pissed off and stressed out Kuwabara snapping, "WHAT?!" They were all taken aback. Upon seeing them, Kuwabara smiled a little. "Gee... sorry, guys." His 'gang' were a little spooked by Kuwabara's reaction and still thought it best to stay away from him for the time being. But now that his friends were there, he had someone to bitch to, instead of just bitching by himself.  
  
That weekend, all of them met up together. 'All' being: Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Yukina, Botan, Shizuru and Keiko. It was now known that Yukina and Hiei were brother and sister ((half silblings or not)). Since Hiei had admitted this to Yukina, she had been practically inseperable from him. They were always together. Kurama and Hiei still had their relationship. They were very much in love. Shizuru had been dating Keiko, but they had recently broken up. Yusuke was still a single little punk.  
But that's just what had happened; to catch you up.   
Kuwabara was still grumbling and refused to talk to Yusuke because of what Yusuke had caught him doing. Through their whole time together, Kuwabara kept his eyes on Yukina while Yusuke had subtly watched Kuwabara. After their whole meeting and get-together, Kuwabara asked Yukina if he could tell her something.  
"Su-- sure, Kazuma." She said, a little confused and reluctant. She left with Kuwabara. When they were alone together, Kuwabara's face was flushed, he was sweating and he was antsy through anxiety. Yukina, being the kind and sweet person that she is, noticed Kuwabara's feelings of nervousness. She reached out and gently touched Kuwabara's arm. He jumped slightly. Pulling her hand away from him, her face flushed a little. "I-- I'm sorry." She stuttered. Kuwabara looked at her and saw how small, timid, and fragile that she was. His heart thumped in his chest. 'How can she be so damn cute?' He thought to himself. As he watched her, he was flooded with the ((unnecessary)) need to protect her. Making up his mind, he decided to jump and tell Yukina his true feelings.  
"Yukina, I lo---" He could not get himself to do it. He had now intrigued Yukina's attention, but he was not able to say 'I love you'. He then decided to try again. "Yukina, I lo---" His face was dripping with nervous sweat and he was shaking a little; all from nervousness. Yukina watching him, her beautiful eyes opened wide in wonder.  
"What is it, Kuwabara?"  
Kuwabara then remembered his poem. He tried that approach. Setting the stage for being a Shakespearian actor, he recited, "Oh, Yukina. My darling love." She was intrigued, but otherwise had no idea where this was going. She looked at him expectantly. "You are... a...." He forgot it again. It was then that he crumbled. He had hoped to proclaim his love to her in a very romantic fashion; so romantic that she would cry tears of joy, run to him and proclaim him her hero and one true love.  
Instead, he proclaimed his love for her on his knees.  
Crying.  
"I love you, Yukina!" He finally said, tears spilling from his eyes. He took Yukina's hand and she was taken aback. Her mouth fell open in astonishment. She was speechless. "I have always loved you! You must know that!" He looked up at her as snot dripped from his nose and she stood there, speechless. He sniffled loudly. "Will... you go out with me, Yukina?" He asked, quietly. Yukina felt her heart break. She hated to be mean and ruin his thoughts and hopes, but...  
"I'm sorry." She apologized. His face fell. He was no longer crying; it was more like he was frozen in time. "I'm a little surprised you don't know this, Kazuma, but... Botan and I have been dating for a while now." His heart shattered. "I'm really sorry." He said quietly, tears for sympathy for him were falling from her eyes. Numbly, Kuwabara stood up and walked away from Yukina, never saying a word.  
  
Two days later, Kurama came to visit Yusuke at his home. "How's Kuwabara?" He asked. By that time, they had all learned of Kuwabara's shut- down from Yukina.  
"He won't come out of his room and he's still sulking. Stupid bastard." Kurama smiled a little and placed his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.  
"He'll be fine with a friend like you, Yusuke." Yusuke could not hide the smile that spread from his face from that comment. "Well," Kurama sighed, removing his hand from Yusuke's shoulder. "I have to go see Hiei. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Yusuke said as Kuwabara walked off. As he watched Kurama leave, he smiled a little. He felt bad about Kuwabara's heartbreak, but Yusuke hoped that maybe, just MAYBE, he could wiggle himself near Kuwabara. Thus, he looked up at the sky and smiled a secret smile.  
"Bang." He said quietly, making his fingers into the form of his spirit gun, but not blasting it.  
  
Sorry about the ending. I love things to end like that, though. That's how it ended once in "Trigun" and another time in "Cowboy Bebop". Fitting ending. I WILL ONLY CONTINUE THIS IF I GET PEOPLES REVIEWS SAYING I NEED TO!!! Otherwise, do not set your hearts on getting a second chapter. 


	2. Kuwa's Date

No one really made a request for this like I said, but I figured I would update it. To put it simply and not humbly what-so-ever, I want more attention for this story. Hahaha.

Disclaimer: -same as before... whatever that was-

Chapter 2: Kuwabara's Date. By: Shuuichi's Kindred Spirit

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwabara was still depressed. It had been two weeks since he had been shut down by his love, the ice apparition Yukina-chan. He was still refusing to come out of his room in the small chance that he would run into Yukina. Yusuke was being supportive about Kuwabara's loss but he was beginning to get a little tired of it. Still aggrivated that Kuwabara did not notice him, Yusuke's patience was growing thin whenever Yukina was mentioned. Two weeks exactly after Kuwabara had been shut down, he was over Urameshi's house and was slumping around. "Oh, Yukina..." Kuwabara moaned, his heart breaking. "Yukina, my love. Why must you do this to me?" That was when Yusuke lost it.

"Just shut the hell up, Kuwabara!" Kuwabara was taken aback.

"Huh?"

"Shut up! I do not care about your failed relationship with Yukina! She's a lesbian! Get over it!"

"But... but..."

"No buts!" Yusuke yelled, his eyes slits in anger as he glared over at Kuwabara Kazuma-kun. "Can't you get over her and see that there might be someone else who wants you?!" Kuwabara was even more taken aback at that statement.

"Huh?" Yusukes' face flushed and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Flustered, he could not bring his eyes to meet Kuwabara's. With his face still flushed, he did not say anything but he got up and left the room, leaving Kuwabara in confusion.

In the bathroom, Yusuke let the water run as he stood over the sink, breathing heavily and cursing himself. "Damn you, Urameshi." He glared at his reflection in the mirror. "Why the hell did you have to go and slip up like that?" After he had calmed down a little, he forced himself to leave the bathroom and face Kuwabara again. Once he opened the door, he was shocked and taken aback that Kuwabara was standing there and was looking at him.

"Who has a crush on me?" Kuwabara asked. This was the first time Yusuke had seen him so excited since he had gotten rejected. His eyes were shining and he was smiling. "Who wants me, Yusuke? Huh? Who?" Yusuke's face flushed but at the same time, he clenched his fist. Yusuke then showed his only true emotion-- anger-- and he punched Kuwabara so he fell to the floor. Stepping over him, Yusuke shook slightly as he walked down the hallway and proceeded to his bedroom before closing the door. At least Kuwabara was too dense to notice Yusuke's feelings. And although Yusuke was glad that Kuwabara did not know, at the same time, he was angry.

"Damn you, Kazuma." He growled.

Later, Kuwabara had left Yusuke's house and had headed home. On the way, his stomach led him off track to get some food. He wandered around and finally found a pretzel vendor in the park. After he bought the pretzel, he proceeded to go to a park bench and eat it. That was when he got his real surprise that day.

Halfway done with his pretzel, Kuwabara had a visitor on the bench. Looking over, he was shocked to see Yukina. "Yu-- Yukina!"

Yukina's face was blushing and she was smiling. She could barely make her eyes meet Kuwabara's. She looked like a tenshi-- so beautiful and so fragile. "Hello, Kazuma." Kuwabara could do nothing but sit and stare for several moments before he got ahold of himself and his beating heart. He then jumped up and knelt down in front of Yukina. Yukina was taken aback in shock. What was he doing?

"Yukina!" He exclaimed. "I am so sorry for our last meeting! I did not want you to be hurt so! I am sorry!" He had been reading too much poetry again.

Yukina, not knowing what else to do or what else to say, then said quietly, "It's... alright." Kuwabara, thinking that an invitation, smirked and jumped up, then taking her hands and pulling them to his chest.

"Yukina! Please do me the honor of joining me on a date! I know that you are seeing Botan and I don't like it. But please just one date? I will deal with Botan if I have to!"

"Kazuma..." Yukina said, looking a little scared. "Uhm, Botan and I broke up two days ago. That is why I came to see you. I wanted you to know that I love you too. I have loved you for a long time, Kazuma." Her face was flushed. Kuwabara looked at her, his mouth hanging ajar and he was shocked beyond all reason. Finally, without any knowledge or warning, he let go of Yukina's hand, let out a volumizing "Yahoo!!!!!!" and then jumped around the park like he was in one of the old Daffy Duck cartoons. Yukina sat there in shock and even looked embarrased. But even she could not deny a small smile playing on her lips. "Yes, Kazuma. I love you." She said quietly, watching him.

After Kuwabara had calmed down, he then brought Yukina with him through the park. They got ice cream and shared a soft drink. As they watched the sky darken on a park bench, Kuwabara put his arm around Yukina's shoulders. Yukina smiled softly and looked over at Kuwabara. Their eyes locked and they then, without any discussion or hesitation, decided to kiss. Kuwabara leaned close to Yukina and then their lips connected. Kuwabara's heart was pounding and he was so excited, he could barely keep still. Lifting his hand up as they kissed, he ran his hand through Yukina's hair; and found something strange. Her fair fell off. Breaking away from the kiss, he looked in shock and horror who was sitting there.

"URAMESHI!?" He screamed.

TBC.

Hahahahahahahahaha. -chuckle- That was great ! Haha. As much as I hate Kuwabara, I have to admit that Yusuke does love him. It's so obvious! What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!! -SKS


End file.
